Demon Power Mistake
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: When Connor goes to attack Lorne, Cordy stops him and uses her demon powers, bringing a bright white light. And suddenly they appear in Sunnydale at the talent show of her sophomore year... and Cordy doesn't know how to return them. (S3AngelS1Buffy.R&R)
1. Default Chapter

Buffy, Xander and Willow watched outside the curtain, looking as Cordelia went on to sing to the audience. "I hate talent shows, our little scene sucked badly enough, but this… this is real hell. Cordelia Chase, singing." Xander remarked, as Willow still looked a little sick from having to go in front of the audience. Suddenly a bright white light erupted through the room as everyone let out a gasp, covering their eyes as it came towards them. In one moment it was gone and Buffy looked to the stage, seeing Cordelia and another boy on the stage. Except Cordelia looked different.

"Does she look older to you? And… I don't recall her hair looking like that a moment ago…" Willow said nervously as Buffy nodded, in agreement.

Cordelia looked up, bright lights shined in her eyes as she put her hand to her forehead. "Whoa, okay, I have no clue what just happened…" Cordelia said, looking down to Connor, who was still in shock over what she had just done to him when he was trying to go after Lorne.

"I am going to get her…" Buffy said after no one moved or spoke for a few moments. Buffy went out onto the stage and grabbed Cordelia's shoulder. Xander followed suit, going out and grabbing the boy, as they both led them off stage.

"She definitely wasn't that tall…" Xander said as they looked to Cordelia, in shock. Willow reached out, touching Cordelia's hair as Cordelia jumped back, looking at them strangely.

"What are we doing here? Oh god, Buffy… I guess its better we ended up here rather than somewhere else… like I don't know… Los Angeles?" Cordelia cried out sarcastically, looking up as if to speak to the Powers.

"And she talks crazy." Xander added.

"And didn't insult me after saying my name." Buffy added, thinking that was a plus.

"What are you guys…" Cordelia started when she got a good look at them. "Oh god, you guys are…" Cordelia said as she looked around in shock. She looked to Giles, who came and stood behind Buffy, watching Cordelia suspiciously. "This is Sunnydale High."

"Yes, this is. Your high school that you have been attending for, oh, two years now." Xander remarked, staring at her. She looked years older, and everything about her was different.

"Where are we? What happened…? I… where is the hotel? And the others… where did we go?" Connor asked looking around him curiously, staying close to Cordelia, the only one he knew.

"I don't know… but… Buffy, we need to talk. Have one of those library meetings because I definitely don't belong here… and neither does Connor…" Cordelia said, moving backstage towards the exit. Everyone followed suit, still in shock over what just took place.

"Steven. My name is Steven." Connor growled to Cordelia quietly, not going against her exactly, he was confused on what she had just done to him, but he felt better somehow. He liked her, even if she was a demon.

"So… what are you and what did you do with Cordelia Chase?" Xander asked finally, sitting down at the table as the Scooby Gang all watched Cordelia pace impatiently around the library, talking to herself. Connor stayed on the side against a bookshelf, angry and upset over ending up in this place.

"I am Cordelia!" She cried out, going over to the table, slamming her hands down on it, causing Willow to jump in her seat. "One minute I was at the hotel… Connor was about to attack Lorne and then I stopped him… and then my powers went crazy… Angel… we have to call Angel…" Cordelia said suddenly, looking around for a phone.

Buffy perked up in her seat, standing up as she walked over to the taller, older Cordelia. "Hey! How do you know Angel? I mean… " Buffy said, obviously jealous over the fact that she knew about Angel. And was going to call him. She wanted to call him. Angel loved her, that's what everyone has said…

"Angelus. He probably did this… or the green demon… "Connor growled as Willow looked at him curiously, wondering who he was. Cordelia looked to Connor, pointing her finger at him.

"Angel would not do this… I did it, I didn't mean to… I don't know how to work them…" Cordelia scolded, referring to her demon powers, which she was still getting used to. "And as I said before… Lorne is a demon, yes, but he is a good demon. He has helped us out a lot… I know your pain Connor. I got to see it… I know what you went through, but here… here there are good demons. Angel and Lorne are some of them." Cordelia lectured as Buffy letting out a noise, angry that she was so confused, and that Angel's name kept coming up.

Xander snorted, rolling his eyes. "Right, good demons. We have found a lot of those…" Cordelia froze, looking over to Xander as she put her hands on her hips. Xander's eyes widened slightly as he looked around. "What did I do… what did I say?"

Willow leaned over in her chair, whispering into Giles' ear. "How does Cordelia know about demons? And how does she know about Angel being a demon?"

"Harris. I know you hate Angel, okay? But that doesn't stop him from being a good demon. And I can tell you some more demons. How about Anya? Oh, I heard her whole story Harris, I call Willow rather frequently to find out what is going on in Sunnydale."

"Cordelia… you live in Sunnydale. Remember? And I don't know who Anya is…" Buffy said, cutting in as Cordelia looked like she was about to attack Xander, and she wanted to protect her friend.

"Not to mention you have never called me." Willow piped up as Cordelia looked to Willow and then Giles, taking a deep breath.

"We went back in time… oh god, look at this. This explains the school… not blown up, and Buffy… young… and Xander… no Xander sounds the same." Cordelia said to herself as she looked over to Connor. "Oh god…" She started hopping up and down, her hands in the air. "Take us back! Los Angeles! Hyperion hotel! Angel!" Cordelia cried out hopefully, as she received confused glares from everyone. She let out a sigh, dropping her hands to her side as she looked to them. "Okay, somehow I sent me and Connor to the past… and I don't know how to return us back."

"Oh dear." Giles said, taking off his glasses. "That would explain everything… how she knows about us and how she suddenly aged years within one moment. Time travel… that is incredible… from the future… she could explain so much…"

"But wait. If older Cordelia and…. Connor is it? Are here… then where is our Cordelia?" Willow piped up as everyone looked to each other.

"Uh oh." Cordelia said, looking back to Connor.

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here!" Cordelia screamed, looking around the hotel. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Cordelia… you must be careful, if we learn too much… we could change everything… the future, and maybe we shouldn't know what is to happen to us…" Giles said uncertainly as Xander piped up.

"Hey! I want to know my future."

"Mine too… like will I ever get a boyfriend?" Willow asked, sitting up, wanting to know. Cordelia started choking as Willow spoke and she started coughing. Willow looked scared as she shifted in her seat. "I guess not then…"

"No, no, no, no, Willow… you have a happy relationship… two very happy ones, the second being… the second being a different kind of relationship…" Cordelia said sheepishly, not knowing if she should explain to Willow about her becoming gay and coming with Tara.

"Different? What do you mean by different?" Xander asked curiously as Cordelia's eyebrow raised and she looked at him.

"You end up with a 'different' relationship as well." Cordelia snapped, referring to Anya.

"Let me get this straight. You somehow got you and Connor here, and now our Cordelia is off in the future, I have no clue who Connor is though…" Buffy said, trying to understand as she went silent, nodding her head as in deep thought. "I see… now, how does Angel fit in and how do you know about him being… him!"

Xander rolled his eyes, seeing that was all Buffy was interested in. Angel. And now Cordelia knows about Angel and it was upsetting Buffy, making her mad with jealousy. She wasn't the only one.

"I know who she is. My father told me she was the one who unleashed Angelus." Connor growled, looking to Buffy. "I know it's her, she doesn't smell human." Connor said flatly, as Buffy looked to Connor.

"What does he mean by that?" Buffy said, pointing to Connor. "And are you smelling me? That is… ew… is he a vampire or something? And what did he mean by unleashing Angelus? Is Angelus Angel? What did I do to unleash? And what is to unleash Angel!" Buffy cried out as Cordelia shot a look to Connor.

"Nothing Buffy, I mean, like Giles said, I shouldn't say too much. Because if I tell you about what happens next year… then he might not lose his soul, and never go to hell, which means never go to Los Angeles, which means I never meet Doyle or get the visions… and never become demon…"

"What was that last bit?" Xander asked as Cordelia continued her conversation with herself. He looked to Willow and Giles, with wide eyes. "I heard become demon. Did any of you guys catch that?" Xander asked them as Willow shrugged.

"I am still getting over what a 'different' kind of relationship is. You think I end up dating a vampire like Buffy? That's different, right?" Willow asked, worried. She wanted to have a normal boyfriend, not anything… weird.

Cordelia cleared her throat, walking over to Connor as she grabbed his arm and then took him over to the middle of the library. "This is the center of Hellmouth, this should help my abilities…" Cordelia said, having no clue what she was doing as she put her hands up in the air. "Take Connor and I back to the future!" Cordelia called out in a professional voice, waving her hands around. "Come on bright light. You came out before. Listen to me! Take us back!" Cordelia said her strong voice turning into a whine as she let out a moan. "It's not working… I hate this. I mean, I appreciate no tail or horns Skip, but come on. I need a manual to working this." Cordelia sighed.

"Who's Skip?" Buffy asked, looking back to Willow and Xander as Willow just shrugged.

"Okay. I have nothing. Willow, how about you work on a spell? To take us back?" Cordelia asked, walking over to the table the speechless Scoobies sat at.

Willow looked at Buffy and then Xander before staring back at Cordelia with wide eyes. "Me-Me-Me a spell? You mean… like witchcraft?" Willow asked, her voice going quiet and dark as Cordelia slapped her forehead.

"Right. You don't start doing that until next year with Angelus… um, okay. So, until my powers decide to work, Connor and I are stuck here… unless Angel is here too! I mean, you guys know Angel by now, so how about calling him up? He could still be my Angel!" Cordelia said, perking up as she looked to Buffy.

Buffy glared at Cordelia, her arms crossed. Her eyebrows burrowed in frustration. She didn't understand any of this, and wanted to know why Cordelia kept referring to Angel as Angelus. Not to mention how friendly she seemed to be acting towards Angel. She thought Angel was in love with her, yet from what she was able to understand Cordelia and Angel were both doing something together in Los Angeles. Where was she?

"Ah, yes. I have the number, let me just call him at his apartment, I am sure he will be home…" Giles said, as he finished wiping his glasses and slid them back on. He stood up, walking over to the counter as he reached behind it, grabbing a piece of paper out. He dialed in the number and then held the phone up to his ear. "Hello? Angel, it is me, Rupert Giles. Buffy's watcher, yes. We have a problem here are the library and would appreciate it if… oh yes, thank you. Goodbye." Giles spoke into the phone as he set it back down on the set. He turned to Cordelia, nodding. "He will be coming in a few moments."

"Thanks Giles, I mean, if anyone can help us out, it's Angel. This is a champion's job. Especially since I am his link to the Powers." Cordelia said, smiling as Giles watched Cordelia curiously.

"You mean in the future Angel becomes a champion? That is… that is quite an honor, especially being a vampire with a soul…"

"Oh yeah Buddy. Angel is more than a champion." Cordelia replied, her Sunnydale attitude coming back as she spoke to Giles. "And I have been with him since the beginning, after he left Sunnydale."

"Angel leaves Sunnydale?" Buffy said, her voice high and hurt as she sadly looked to the floor. Cordelia looked to Buffy, feeling guilty as she frowned.

"Don't worry Buffy, even in Los Angeles; Angel is still mad crazy about you. No matter what, you will always be Angel's true love. And I know, after the things I have been through… you are still first in his heart. I can promise you are the only one to give him happiness." Cordelia spoke gently, walking over to the Slayer as she put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. It was true, even after having sex with Darla, Angel did not lose his soul. Only Buffy did, and probably ever would. Buffy nodded, feeling a little better as she nodded.

"Last I remember Angel and Buffy decided against getting together…" Xander muttered, jealous.

* * *

Next Chapter will have Angel's arrival, as well as how Sunnydale Cordelia deals with landing in the hotel, and seeing Lorne. (Review and I will post faster. Of course with no reviews... no post.) 


End file.
